Jack's Original Roots
'Jack's Original Roots '''is the 4th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 26th overall episode. Overview Morgan learns the truth about Jack and his secrets which draws them closer. Meanwhile Shawn and Spencer go on a search for Shawn's dad Dan. Ciera finds a way to get closer to Mateo by attending their college. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Jack McCoy * Karen McCoy/Holly Grant * Alyssa * Anna Archer * Elizabeth Ellis * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Dan Conway Story Monologue: Last Time on “Unexpected” the deadly hurricane caused everyone to evacuated from New York. Morgan made the ultimate decision to leave Spencer and go with Jack. Jack showed Morgan he had super powers. ''(Jack throws a darkness orb at the wall) Morgan: Oh. Jack: You don’t seem surprised. Morgan: Oh, I am trust me. Holly Grant: It’s finally here! I can’t believe it. Jack: Mom? Holly: The day we will rule the world is finally upon us. (1 Hour Later) Holly: I am so glad you could stay after knowing our secret. Morgan: Well it’s not a huge secret. Jack: How did you know? Morgan: Well do you remember when my brother got hit with the rock? Jack: Actually I don’t. I remember being hit by some kind of sun rock. Morgan: You got hit by something? Jack: Yeah. It wasn’t a huge rock though. Morgan: The bigger it gets the longer you stay unconscious I guess. Jack: Yeah. I remember a little bit before I got him. I was really angry with my ex-girlfriend. Morgan: You had an ex-girlfriend? Jack: Yeah. She decided to move away so we ended it. Morgan: Oh, yeah distance can be a problem for relationships. What was her name? Jack: Monica Daley. Morgan: Oh. Holly: Well anyways how did you know about Metahumans as I like to call them? Morgan: Yeah, well my brother is a Metahuman. I have been working with them. Jack: Your brother is the Joint Duo? Morgan: Yeah. Jack: Wait, it’s a Joint Duo…Who is the second person? Morgan: He’s not really important. Jack: Come on! You can tell me. Morgan: Fine…He is Shawn Conway… Jack: He is!? Is that how we got to the west? Holly: Wait, This Shawn took you to the west? Jack: From what I came remember, yes. Morgan: Yeah, they were trying to stop this Nuke. Jack: I saw a lot of things that they were doing. I really wanted to help. Holly: Jack, the more you keep your powers a secret the more of an advantage you have. Jack: Yeah, I know. Holly: Well I am going to let you two hang out. I have some important business to take care of. (Holly teleports away) (Saukaula Island) Holly: So what were we talking about? Anna: I think it’s time for us to get even with the world. Holly: What do you have in mind we do? Anna: I say we create a master distraction in the world. While they are all distracted we suck the world into a big void. Holly: Perfect! I have the most brilliant idea of a distraction. Anna: Okay, which is? Holly: Come on in! (Alyssa walks in) Alyssa: I can create the most amazing distraction. They will never know what hit them. Anna: Aren’t you the person who destroyed New York? Alyssa: Yes, I am. Anna: Congrats! You are hired! (Anna shakes Alyssa’s hand) (S.S House) Spencer: Shawn, I am pretty sure your dad is fine. Shawn: He is a cop. He has the things he needs for survival. Spencer: See…Don’t need to worry about him. Shawn: Yeah, you are right. Spencer: I am quite worried about Morgan. God knows where she is. Shawn: You don’t think she is with Jack? Spencer: I don’t know…why? Shawn: Well I want to be honest with you. Spencer: Okay, so? Shawn: I kind of uh…told Morgan it was a great idea to be where she wanted to go. Spencer: You did? Shawn: I just wanted her to be happy. Spencer: Yeah, I totally respect that. I thought you were going to say something about you and her hooking up. (Spencer laughs) Shawn: Yea.'' (Fake laughs)'' (York University) Kelly: Oh hey you two. Tammi: Hey! Charlie: Hey Kelly. Kelly: I want you two to meet my tutor. Tammi: You need a tutor? Kelly: Yeah. Anyways here she is. (Elizabeth walks up) Elizabeth: Hey! My name is Elizabeth Ellis. Most people call me Liz. Tammi: Nice to meet you. Liz: Same to you. Kelly: She is just going to help me get college started. Liz: I don’t want Kelly to experience college like I did. Tammi: Cool well have fun. (Tammi and Charlie walk away) Liz: You have a class soon we better get going. Kelly: Yeah… (McCoy Household) Jack: I feel like you can help with anything Morgan. Morgan: Yeah. Jack: I have this special power and it lets it get this feeling about something bad coming. Morgan: Okay? Jack: I keep feeling it. It’s getting stronger. Morgan: You think something is going to happen? Jack: Yeah, I do. Morgan: Hmm. Have you told your parents? Jack: No, and I would like for it to stay that way. Morgan: I will keep your secret. Jack: Thanks. You have really been there for me. Morgan: I’m just doing what I should be doing. Jack: I love you, Morgan. (Jack pulls in Morgan and kisses her) Morgan: I was having doubt about coming but I have no doubt. I threw all my doubt away. Jack: Good. (Jack picks up Morgan and starts to making out with her) (S.S House Attic) Spencer: I’ll be back down! I’m going to find thing. (Spencer looks at an old photo) Spencer: I remember this. The first time Dan and Stacey met. (Spencer places the photo down on the table) (A sound clicks from the walls) (A mysterious wall fades away) (Dan stares at Spencer looking around) Dan: Spencer? Spencer: Huh? Dan?!?! Dan: Finally you got me free! Spencer: How did you get in there? Dan: I honestly don’t know. My mind is blank. Spencer: Shawn has been worried sick. Dan: Where is he? Spencer: Downstairs. Let’s go. (Dan and Spencer go to the living room) Spencer: Guess who I found upstairs? Jennifer: My Mom? Spencer: No, someone better. Shawn: Uh who? (Dan walks around the corner) Shawn: Dad!? Dan: I was trapped in a room. Shawn: How? Dan: I don’t really remember. (York University) (The front school doors fly open with Ciera standing there) (Everyone looking at her) Ciera: Yes! Hello! I’m Ciera Erie and I am your new fellow student! (A girl throws an egg at Ciera) Ciera: Gross! Excuse what is your name. Brayden: Brayden. Ciera: Well Brayden that was extremely rude. Brayden: And I care? Ciera: You should care because I am reporting you. Brayden: You hear that everyone? We have ourselves a snitch. Ciera: I’m not! I would just like to be in a peaceful school. Brayden: Well darling when you find one of those be sure to let me know. (Chuckles) (Brayden gets up and walks away) (Kelly and Liz up to Ciera) Kelly: Hello! I know you are new here and I just want to thank you. Ciera: Why? Kelly: I was the new kid here but now you are. So I thank you for that. Ciera: You’re welcome? Kelly: Yeah. (Kelly walks away) Liz: If you ever need someone to help you get around school I have someone in mind. Ciera: And who is that? Liz: Mateo Black. He was here a couple years ago. He is back in town so I wouldn’t mind asking him to show you around. Ciera: Yeah, I would like that. Liz: Perfect! (Ottawa, Canada) Morgan: Okay, so I set up targets. Your goal is to hit them all down. Jack: With what power? Morgan: Well which ones do you have? Jack: I have a darkness orb, light orb, and super speed. Morgan: Okay, let’s start with the darkness orb. Jack: Okay! (Jack spins his arm and points his hand towards the target while releasing his fist) (The dark orb flies towards the darkness but dissolves before it reaches the target) (Holly walks up) Holly: That was a weak one! Morgan: What power did you use? Holly: It’s called power diminishing. Morgan: So you have the power to diminish anyone’s power? Holly: Yes. As long it’s the power isn't more powerful than me. Jack: So that orb I threw was weak? Holly: Yeah. Jack: Should I try again? Holly: That or we could throw an orb together and see what happens. Jack: Let’s try it (Holly and Jack spin their arms and point towards the target while releasing their fists) (Together creating a huge orb that breaks the whole post) Morgan: Whoa! Holly: The moments like this are why I am so proud to be your mother. Jack: I can’t believe I just did that! Holly: I am so proud of you! (Holly hugs Jack) (Holly’s Phone starts ringing) Holly: Oh, hold on. I have to take this. Jack: Okay. (Holly answers the phone while walking away) Morgan: That was amazing Jack! Jack: Yeah, it was. I want to become powerful like her. Morgan: You will be. I will do anything in my power to get you there. Jack: Thanks Morgan. (Holly walks back) Holly: That was my job calling. I got to go. Jack: Okay, bye. (Holly walks away) Jack: I miss my biological mother but she is starting to feel like my mom now. Morgan: That’s good! You need to come to peace with your mom not being here. Even if it means moving on from her Jack: You’re right! I don’t know what I would be doing without you. (Jack kisses Morgan) (Saukaula Island) (Holly changes her appearance back to Karen McCoy) Karen: I have the best plan on how to turn the whole earth dark. Anna: How? Karen: What if I steal the powers of my own son. Together we made the most powerful orb. Anna: I think we might need more than your son’s power. I’ll have to steal the power of my children. Karen: Then it’s settled. We need to take their super powers. (Karen and Anna laugh) Trivia * Morgan and Jack make their first appearance of Season 2.